Papá
by JotaM
Summary: Phoebe Grey siempre había sido la niña de papá, hasta que se enamora del hijo de Elena con el que lleva saliendo un año. Ella siempre había adorado a su padre, hasta el día en el que Christian se entera y golpea a Liam al que ingresan en el hospital tras la pelea. "Te odio papá, como nunca he odiado a nadie". ¿Qué pasará ahora entre la princesita de papá y el perfecto padre?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no son míos, simplemente Liam es invento de mi imaginación. La mayoría de los personajes son producto de la imaginación de E.L. James, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Resumen: **_Phoebe Grey siempre había sido la niña de papá, hasta que se enamora del hijo de Elena con el que lleva saliendo desde hace un año en secreto. Phoebe siempre había adorado a su padre, hasta el día en el que Christian se entera y golpea a Liam al que deben ingresar en el hospital por la fuerte paliza recibida. A partir de este suceso, ¿Qué hará la pequeña princesita de papá? "Te odio, como nunca he odiado a nadie, Chistian Grey"._

**Título:**_ Papá._

_Mi vida era perfecta. Era, pasado. _

_Lo había tenido absolutamente todo en la vida; coches de lujo, tecnología de última generación, cruceros, viajes, ropa y zapatos de marca. Nunca me había faltado nada material. Siempre había creído que sin mi Speedy de Louis Vuitton moriría, pero me había equivocado. Hace un año que conocí a Liam en una cena benéfica y me enamoré de él desde el primer momento en el que le vi. No sé si fueron sus increíbles ojazos marrones o su ancho y musculado cuerpo el que me enamoró pero, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza. _

_Su madre, Elena, me despreció desde el primer día en el que nos presentaron. Juro que no había visto a esa mujer en mi vida, pero nada más presentarme formalmente con nombre y apellido me ignoró cual cucaracha de calle._

_Los primeros meses me dolía que, cada vez que Liam se despistara, ella estuviese ahí para insultarme, no conocía la causa de su odio hasta ayer. _

_Y tampoco conocía el dolor, ese que te desgarra por dentro, ese que rompe tu corazón en pedazos, ese que te rompe por dentro y te deja rota._

_Siempre había sido la pequeña Grey, la princesa de papá._

_Nunca olvidaré el día de ayer. Nunca. _

_Todo pasó demasiado deprisa. Llegué a casa después de haber estado en la fiesta de bienvenida del pequeño hijo de unos compañeros de oficio de mi abuelo. Aparqué el mini cooper en el parking del edificio de casa. Entré en el ascensor y pulsé el último piso. Cuando se abrieron las puertas papá estaba encima de alguien, golpeando sin piedad. Mis ojos se agrandaron y corrí, porque nadie estaba haciendo nada por separar a aquellos dos hombres que peleaban. _

_Luego me paré en seco._

_Era Liam._

_Papá estaba golpeando sin piedad a Liam._

_Y Liam estaba indefenso en el suelo, chorreando sangre._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no son míos, simplemente Liam es invento de mi imaginación. La mayoría de los personajes son producto de la imaginación de E.L. James, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**NOTA: **En mi imaginación, Christian tiene cuarenta y nueve años, Anastasia cuarenta y dos, Ted veintiuno y Phoebe diecinueve.

**Título: **_Papá._

No soportaba a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en este recinto junto a mí y sin embargo, tenía que permanecer aquí, sin rechistar, poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y por supuesto, siendo simpática, amable y perfecta, algo que no se me daba para nada bien porque era de todo menos esas tres últimas cosas.

Siempre me habían catalogado como "la hija rebelde de Christian Grey" tan sólo por ir contra el sistema, asistir a más manifestaciones que a clases de instituto y por ser lo que los mayores denominan una "rebelde". Yo no me describiría de esa forma, desde luego, esa no era la palabra adecuada con la que yo me definiría. Simplemente no era la chica que todos esperaban que fuera tan solo por tener un padre millonario. Sí, vestía de marca. Sí, tenía grandes lujos en mi vida, de eso no renegaba. Pero no tenía pelos en la lengua al decir lo que pensaba en cada momento de mi vida, daba igual que fuera un acto importante o una simple reunión familiar. Y eso era lo que más le encantaba a mis abuelos y lo que más detestaba mi padre. Para Christian Grey tenía que ser algo así como una maldita sumisa de cara al público, pero yo, como siempre, era todo lo contrario.

Ted si era así. Él callaba y acataba todas las órdenes de papá y, por supuesto las de mamá. Mientras vivía en casa llegaba a la hora exacta del toque de queda, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Todas sus calificaciones eran de sobresaliente, todos sus profesores hablaban maravillas de él. Todo el mundo estaba encantado con el guapísimo, perfecto y caballeroso Theodore Raymond Grey. Y yo adoraba a mi hermano, solo que a veces, me parecía el calzonazos más grande del mundo.

Ted ya no vivía en casa. Se había emancipado con su novia de la infancia, la millonaria Sarah Hilton. Sí, la hija del dueño de la cadena hotelera más famosa del mundo. Sarah era una tía estupenda, y amaba a Teddy por encima de todas las cosas que poseía, así que no me había preocupado por él en estos últimos seis meses que llevábamos sin hablarnos.

_-¡Phoebe! ¿Pero cómo puedes estar con semejante calaña? – Ted tiró de mi brazo con fuerza para que le mirase directamente a los ojos._

_-¡No es ninguna calaña! – escupí apretando los dientes._

_-Phoebe por favor, no eres ninguna niña estúpida, de hecho has mostrado una inteligencia superior a todas las niñas de tu edad en todo momento. Céntrate. ¡Estamos hablando de Liam Robinson! Ese que cambia más de novia que de ropa interior, ese que destroza deportivos de lujo como si fueran cochitos de juguete. ¡Se droga, fuma y sus juergas son más largas que las de la mismísima Lindsay Lohan!_

_-Ted, él no es así – busqué su mano y la cogí con cariño – por favor, hazme caso. Sé que antes era todo eso que has dicho, que era el típico niño rico malcriado pero Ted, tú me enseñaste que no hay que juzgar a las personas por su pasado y que, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad._

_-No me vengas con esas, pequeña, tanto tú como yo sabemos que la gente no cambia, que las segundas oportunidad son tan solo un timo – soltó mi mano, estaba realmente decepcionado conmigo._

_-Ted, no te enfades conmigo. No puedes hacer eso tan solo porque me haya enamorado de alguien que quizás no haya sido todo lo bueno que se habría esperado de él._

_-Phoebe, no puedo apoyarte en esto, lo siento – hablaba en serio. Nunca había visto a mi hermano mayor hablar tan serio, nunca. Tenía la mandíbula rígida y hablaba con dureza._

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Porque yo no puedo dejar de amar a alguien que no sale de mi corazón – hablaba con un hilo de voz. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mi garganta, tenía los ojos húmedos, estaba a punto de llorar._

_-No voy a decírselo a papá si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero no puedo ver como sigues con ese playboy. No voy a ver cómo te hace daño y te destroza._

_-¿Me vas a dejar? – las primeras lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin piedad._

_-Phoebe… no hagas esto más difícil. Cuando caigas, estaré ahí para recogerte y ayudarte a levantarte de nuevo, hermanita… Hasta entonces, sólo espero estar equivocado. Tengo que irme, recuerda que si alguna vez me necesitas, estaré ahí para ti, sabrás donde encontrarme._

_Dicho esto besó mi frente. Fue uno de esos besos cargados de dolor y cariño. Uno de esos besos que te demuestran cuanto te quiere una persona._

_Cuando Ted desapareció en el ascensor ya era toda una marea de lágrimas, de lágrimas imparables._

Y ya había pasado seis meses desde aquel desafortunado incidente. Liam y yo habíamos ido a cenar a uno de los lugares más cutres de todo Seattle. Era un pequeño bar situado en un callejón oscuro. Al principio no me hacía ninguna gracia entrar en aquella hamburguesería vieja y destartalada pero, con el paso del tiempo, aquel desastroso lugar, alejado de todos los lugares que solía frecuentar, se convirtió en mi lugar favorito. Solíamos ir a comer hamburguesas y beber coca-cola, a jugar al billar con unos amigos de Liam y sus respectivas novias y para ser sincera, habían sido los momentos más felices de mi corta existencia. No era necesario llevar tacones de infarto, ni vestidos de lujo, ni debías estar maquillada o perfectamente peinada para asistir a aquel lugar, y eso, sumado a la increíble tranquilidad del lugar, habían hecho de _"Be happy and eat hamburguer"_ mi lugar favorito en el mundo.

Era una noche de viernes cualquiera cuando Ted por aquel lugar. Cuando me percaté de su presencia ya era demasiado tarde. Tardamos una semana en hablar las cosas y no habían ido para nada bien. La presencia de Ted aquella noche en la hamburguesería era, nada más y nada menos que con el fin de comprar _"Be happy and eat hamburguer"_ al mejor precio posible. Me explicó que pretendía tirar media parte de la zona más vieja de la ciudad y construir una nueva urbanización que le asegurase grandes beneficios para su próximo proyecto en el extranjero.

-¿Me estás escuchando Grey? ¡Hey, la tierra llamando a Phoebe!

Parpadeé.

Marie Grey estaba de brazos cruzados delante de mí y con una ceja alzada.

-¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando? Llevo minutos intentado llamar tu atención y tu nada, como si estuvieras muerta – la voz de Marie era insoportable.

-Lo siento, me puse a pensar en mis cosas y se me fue un poco la cabeza – me excusé, mi prima podía ser insoportable cuando ella creía que le faltaban el respeto.

-¿Esta ausencia no tendrá nada que ver con un tal Liam, verdad? – preguntó y sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el acolchado sillón de los Smith.

-Marie, no quiero hablar de él ahora.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? – enseguida se puso en modo alarma, y eso era algo que odiaba. Era como si Liam fuese un delincuente del que tuviese que estar bien atenta todo el tiempo por si escuchaba o decían algo malo de él.

-No, Marie, escucha, es que hay demasiada gente aquí, incluida toda nuestra familia y sabes que aún no quiero que nadie lo sepa – le expliqué con paciencia.

-Pues _P_, ya es hora de que pienses en cómo vas a decírselo a todos porque llevas un año, sino más con él, ¿Cuánto más piensas tenerlo en secreto?

-El tiempo que yo crea conveniente porque…

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos con tanto secretismo? – preguntó mi tía Kate sentándose al lado de su hija.

-Nada en especial, ya sabes mami, cosas de chicas – Marie no tuvo más que poner ojitos de cordero degollado para que Katherine Kavanagh asintiese con la cabeza tragándose toda la mentira.

-¿Y qué van a hacer hoy, chicas? – preguntó mi tía acercándose a mí para tocar mi pelo – tienes el pelo extremadamente largo ya Phoebe, deberías ir a cortártelo, apenas tiene forma.

-Lo sé, pero es que entre la universidad y todas las cosas en las que me he visto envuelta no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero te prometo que este fin de semana nos damos una escapa de chicas y me lo corto – respondí.

Mi rubia tía quedó satisfecha y cerró el tema con una gran sonrisa.

-Con respecto a qué vamos a hacer hoy, señoritas, es sábado de familia, ¿No se acordaban? – mi tío Elliot se sentó a mi lado y me regaló una gran sonrisa.

-¿Estaba escuchando las conversaciones de chicas señor Grey? – preguntó cariñosamente Kate - ¿No le han enseñado en su casa que espirar es de mala educación?

-Por supuesto, señorita, mis más sentidas disculpas.

-Oh, ¡Por favor! – protestó Marie esa clase de situaciones para cuando estéis solos, da asco.

Los tres reímos, Marie era imposible.

Papá y mamá llegaban esta noche de los Emiratos Árabes. Papá había ido a hacer no sé qué clase de negocio a ese rico país y mamá lo había acompañado sabiendo que iba a ser un viaje largo y que no podría aguantar lejos de él más de tres días.

La fiesta de bienvenida del bebé de los Smith, los vecinos de mis abuelos, estaba siendo realmente un tostón, solo habían personas estúpidamente pijas entregándole regalos extremadamente caros a la mamá para quedar bien, y esta , alegre, abría los regalos de lujo para su primer bebé. Zapatos _de Channel_,_ pañuelitos de Louis Vuitton_, todo esto estaba siendo realmente estúpido.

**PARA:** Phoebe Grey.

**DE:** Liam Robinson.

**ASUNTO:** Te echo de menos.

Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando? El trabajo es horrible sin saber de ti, me consuela pensar que solo quedan horas para estar juntos...

_Atentamente, tu novio, ese que te quiere mucho._

Sonreí, sólo Liam podía hacerme cambiar de ánimo tan rápidamente.

**PARA: **El tonto de mi novio Liam.

**DE:** La aburrida y asqueada señorita Grey.

**ASUNTO:** Yo también te echo de menos, cariño.

¡Hola mi amor! Fatal, estoy rodeada de estúpidos que tienen más dinero que cerebro y que sobrepasan los cuarenta años, esto es un tostón, ¡Sácame de aquí! ¿Me quieres tanto como para venir a rescatarme? Por favor… (carita triste).

PD: Sólo unas horas para estar juntos…

_Atentamente, la novia a la que quieres poquísimo ya que no vas a venir a rescatarla porque tienes cosas mejores que hacer._

**PARA: **La consentida pequeña Grey.

**DE:** El maduro hombre de negocios.

**ASUNTO:** Pequeño enfado

No estoy de acuerdo con eso de que te quiero poquísimo y que la razón es que tengo cosas mejores que hacer. Sabes que nada me gustaría más que estar contigo pero tengo responsabilidades Phoebe, no tengo tu edad, tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas ahora y por tanto, como dijiste, efectivamente no podré ir a "rescatarte".

PD: Paso a buscarte a la hora que habíamos acordado.

Atentamente, tu novio, el que POR SUPUESTO que te quiere.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Odiaba que Liam sacara el tema de la edad cada dos por tres. Sí, es verdad que había una pequeña diferencia de edad entre mis diecinueve y sus veinticinco años pero, para nada eran importantes. Ahora la que se sentía enfadada era yo. _"Phoebe, no tengo tu edad, tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas ahora"_. ¿A caso por tener diecinueve años no tenía responsabilidades?

**PARA:** Liam Robinson.

**DE:** La increíblemente enfadada PG.

**ASUNTO:** GRAN enfado.

ODIO, repito, ODIO, que saques siempre el tema de la edad, Liam. Te recuerdo que no eres el más indicado para decir nada acerca de eso cuando a mí edad, fumabas, bebías hasta acabar en el hospital, salías día sí y día también de fiesta y te habías follado el doble de mujeres que un hombre normal en toda su vida.

PD: No vengas a buscarme hoy, yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Guardé mi móvil en el bolso, no quería saber nada más de Liam hasta la noche que llegase a casa, quizás hasta mañana.

Después de mi repentino enfado con Liam en casa de los Smith vía internet, fui de compras con Kate y Marie toda la tarde. Cuando mi tía creyó que tenía suficiente ropa para toda la semana (que bien podría haber sido suficiente ropa para todo un año), pasó por el trabajo de mi tío Elliot, le recogió y me llevó a por mí mini cooper a casa de los abuelos.

Conducía por la autopista de camino a casa con mis tíos siguiéndome los pasos y con Van Morrison a todo volumen en mi pequeño aparato de música. Amaba a ese viejo norirlandés. Desde que tenía uso de consciencia sus canciones habían sido mis favoritas siendo para mí, algo imposible dejar de tararearlas. Llegamos al _escala _puntuales. Según mis cálculos papá y mamá no habrían llegado hacía mucho. Lo peor de toda la noche, sin duda sería hacer que todo estaba bien entre Teddy y yo cuando hacía muchísimo tiempo que mi hermano se había convertido en un desconocido para mí. En fin, por fingir un poquito más, no me pasaría nada.

-Phoebe, vamos a comprar una tarta a la panadería de al lado, vete subiendo tú y ahora subimos nosotros – avisó Elliot desde el descapotable de mi rubia tía.

Asentí y el coche arrancó haciendo un ruido insoportable, odiaba los aparatitos esos que ampliaban el sonido molesto de tu monovolumen.

Llamé el ascensor y entré cuando las puertas metalizadas se abrieron de par en par. Pulsé el último botón y esperé a que las puertas se cerraran. Me moría de ganas por hurgar en el bolso y sacar mi móvil para poder hablar con Liam pero no, por muchas ganas que tuviese esperaría para hacerle ver que realmente estaba enfadada y que tenía que dejar de hacer eso.

La campana que avisaba de que habíamos llegado al último botón sonó e, inmediatamente, las puertas metalizadas volvieron a abrirse.

Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente por la sorpresa.

Papá estaba encima de alguien, no conseguía identificarlo ya que este se cubría como podía de los golpes de mi padre. Salí de la estupefacción y al reaccionar solo pude pensar en parar aquello. Ted, Sarah y mamá estaban de pie, viendo la escena horrorizados pero no hacían nada para intentar pararla.

Corrí hacia ellos y mis piernas se pararon cuando estuve a punto de llegar. Era Liam. Mi padre estaba golpeando sin piedad a mi novio. ¿Pero por qué? No era tiempo de pensar, ya habría tiempo de explicaciones más tarde, tenía que reaccionar.

-¡PARA! – un grito escapó de entre mis labios.

Todos me miraron, incluido mi padre que había dejado de golpear a Liam por un segundo y este, que había girado su cara magullada hacia mí.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Pero qué haces? – le grité histérica y colérica a mi padre.


End file.
